A Farfetch'd Situation
'''A Farfetch'd Situation '''is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto.' Plot '''Warning- This episode is darker than previous episodes.' The story starts with Jill holding out a Poke Ball, and returning Kabutops to its ball, upon arriving at a small plant-covered island. Scott: YES, KUMQUAT ISLANDDDDD! Now to only find the Gym! Bulbasaur, help me look for it! Bulbasaur nods his head, and begins running along with Scott, only to be stopped by Jill. Jill: Wait! Scott: ...What? Jill: This isn't actually Kumquat Island... Scott: What? But you said it was! Jill: I know, I know. Scott: So what is it? Jill: It's a deserted island where Farfetch'd migrate once a year. Today is the day they migrate! Scott: What? I don't want to see that! Jill: That's sort of why I didn't tell you what it actually was... Scott: I can't belive you tricked me! Jill: Don't worry, it'll be cool! I've seen Noctowl migrate and you'd really enjoy it! Plus, it only happens ONCE a year! Scott: Ugggg..... FIIIINE! Jill: Scott, we have this amazing opportunity to travel across the Orange Islands, and you just try to speed through them! You need to live a little bit and see the sights! Scott: Whaaaateeevveerrrrr... Jill begins walking into the large area of shrubbery, with Scott walking next to her. They continue walking for about a half an hour, before Scott stops and leans against a tree. Scott: This is so tiring! We've been walking for like 7 hours! Jill: It's only been 30 minutes, Scott. Don't be so dramatic. Scott: But its hot! I can't work in the heat, it's just so hard.... I mean we haven't even seen a SINGLE Farfetch'd ye- Suddenly, a rustling noise is heard from the leaves of the tree above him as Scott looks up as a small brown Pokemon darts through the plant, flying into the air and knocking several leaves onto Scott. Scott: Whoaaa, a Farfetch'd!! Jill: See, I told you there'd be one. Scott: Cool! The Pokemon swiftly leans to the right, and steers itself higher into the air, and now begins flying much higher in the sky, above Scott and Jill and even the trees. Farfetch'd: FAAAAAAAAAR FETCH'D! FETCH FETCH! Scott: What's it doing? Several more cries of Farfetch'd are heard in the distance, as more Farfetch'd begin flying into the sky. Jill: The migrating! It's starting! Jill quickly takes out her camera, and begins taking pictures of the Pokemon. Jill: See Scott! I told you it was gonna be awesome! Suddenly, a flash appears across the sky, and the Farfetch'd in the front squeals with pain, and falls to the ground. Scott: GAH! Jill: WHAT WAS THAT!? The rest of the Farfetch'd begin flying in different directions in fear, as more begin getting hit by the flashing light, which is shown to actually be a bolt of Lightning. Jill: It's an electric attack! Scott: On it! Scott and Bulbasaur run off towards the direction of the flashes, as even more Pokemon fall from the sky. Scott and Bulbasaur come across a tall man with spiky brown hair with a Jolteon and Raichu by his side, both of them launching their strongest Thunderbolt attack. Man: Haha, we're gett'n 'em! Keep it comin'! Scott: What do you think you're doing!? Man: What? A kid! This is no place for a kid, get lost before something hurts you! Scott: You're hurting the Farfetch'd! Man: Smart boy. We're doing more than that. We're capturing them. Scott: Let me guess, more poachers! What do you want with them THIS time!? Man: Wow, you really are a smart boy. What else would Poachers want? We're here for their MEAT. Scott: MEAT!? Man: Yep. They sell really high at restaurants, you'd be surprised. Scott: I don't know what YOUR problem is, but everyone where I come from is a VEGETARIAN. Scott begins feeling an extreme sense of anger, and he begins clenching his fists. Man: Wow, you don't know what you're missing out on! I eat it every single day, it's how I stay so strong! Scott: YOU CAN'T TAKE THESE FARFETCH'D, BECAUSE I WON'T LET YOU! BULBASAUR, USE RAZOR LEAF! Bulbasaur runs forward, ready to attack, but is quickly interrupted by the Poacher. Man: THUNDERBOLT ON THE BOY! Both of the man's Pokemon screech out, and both fire a Thunderbolt attack headed straight towards Scott. Scott closes his eyes, expecting to feel a severe shock running through his body. His muscles tighten and Bulbasaur cries out for Scott, but to his surprise, he doesn't feel pain. In fact, he doesn't feel anything. Surprised, Scott opens his eyes. Just inches in front of him is a familiar looking Pokemon, blocking him from the Pokemon, as the Pokemon grunts. The Rhydon stands tall, not only surprising Scott but also the poacher. Scott glances behind him and sees Jill running after them. Jill: RHYDON, BULLDOZE! Rhydon slams its foot against the ground, creating a shock wave on the ground. The attack easily knocks both Raichu and Jolteon to the ground, and the poacher to back up against a tree. Poacher: Ok, ok! Don't do anything crazy! Scott picks up his Bulbasaur, and looks over at Jill. Scott: Good job, Jill! Jill: We're not finished yet. They both turn their heads towards the man, as Bulbasaur growls at him. Jill: These Farfetch'd came here to migrate, but YOU Interrupted it. Leave now, at let the Farfetch'd be! Poacher: As I recall, your friend here said that you've dealt with poachers before, am I not mistaken? Jill: Yes. We have. Poacher: Well, then there's one thing you should never forget about Poachers... The man smiles a bit, and looks over at Scott. Poacher: A good Poacher NEVER works alone. The minute the man utters these words, a hard object strikes against the back of Scott's head, as he looses consciousness and his head slams against the dirt floor. Not knowing how long he had been out, Scott's eyes slowly begin to open. In the distance, he sees the same Poacher from before, but this time being accomponied by another one. To his right, Scott sees dozens of large metal cages, each containing several trapped Farfetch'd, and an even bigger cage with Scott's Bulbasaur and Jill's Rhydon locked inside. Scott begins panicking, but quickly realizes that his hands and feet are tied together, along with Jill, still unconscious with her and Scott's backs tied together. Scott leans his head back and tries to wake Jill up. Scott: Jill... Jill? Are you- Suddenly, the other Poacher hears Scott's voice and glances back over to him, only for Scott to close his eyes and pretend to still be out. Fortunately, this works, and the man goes back to chatting with the other. Poacher #1: So, we've got ALL of 'em, right? Poacher #2: No, not all of them. But It's already our biggest capture. Surely we'll be rich! Poacher #1: And as a bonus, we got those stupid kid's Pokemon, too! Poacher #2: It just couldn't get any better! Poacher #1: Ok, let's get the rest of 'em! As the Poachers keep talking, the begin walking in the opposite direction of Scott, now allowing him to check his pockets, but of course, they were empty. With seemingly no other option, Scott stands up and tries to break the rope by pushing against it. Obviously, the many attempts are unsuccessful, only causing Scott to fall on the ground. Scott continues this many times, before Jill finally wakes up. Scott: Yes, Jill! You're awake! Jill: Where... Where are we? Jill rubs the back of her head, and feels a hard bump where she was struck. Scott: The poachers tied us up and stole everything. Jill: What? They can't get away with this! Scott: Just, hep me get out. Stand up and push as hard as you can but watch your feet, you might fall, and believe me it is a challenge getting back up! Jill: Ok, i'll try. The two of them go back to pushing, both of them squealing to enhance their strength. Slowly, the ropes begin ripping, and finally after one final tug, the rips rip straight through the middle, launching both children to the ground. Scott: OW! Jill: Ugg... The two of them get up and begin assisting each other in untying the ropes on their feet and hands. Scott: I can't believe that actually worked! Jill: How did you even think of that? Scott: Haven't you seen ANY spy movies? Apparently they can teach you a thing or two! Once they manage to completely untie each other, they toss the ropes aside and begin looking for something to help free the Pokemon. Jill: Ok, now we just need to find a wrench or a crowbar or something. Or even keys to the cage would be nice. Scott: Yeah, but stay on the lookout, they could still be nearby. The two of them begin walking around the area of the cages, all of them being banged on by the Pokemon inside them. Past the cages, however, they spot a large black Jeep parked in front of them with the doors wide open. Jill: That must be their car! Scott: Yeah! Let's check it out! They walk over to the Jeep and begin searching it, and to their luck they find a box filled with their Poke Balls, and a large key chain with several dangling keys laying on top of the car seat. Jill: Yes! This is exactly what we needed! They both nab the items, and begin walking over to the first cage, Bulbasaur and Rhydon. The Pokemon try their best not to get overexcited, but they can't help whimpering at the sight of their trainers. Scott tries unlocking the cage, but something doesn't work. Jill: Rhydon, hush! Scott: I can't find the right key! Jill: There's only like, 5 keys! Just try them all! After trying out all the keys, he finally finds the right one, and he inserts it inter the keyhole and twists it to the left, opening the iron doors and letting the Pokemon out. Bulbasaur jumps out, right into Scott's arms, and at the same time Rhydon walks out of the cage and enthusiastically hugs his trainer, trying not to crush her. Scott: Bulbasaur! I'm so glad I got you back!! Scott hugs his Pokemon tightly, but is quickly interrupted by Jill. Jill: We can do that later, but for now we need to save those Farfetch'd! The Farfetch'd in the cage nearby continue to bang on the cage, trying to escape, however, one Farfetch'd seems to just be paying attention to Scott and Jill. Scott: Yeah yeah, you're right. Now, which key was i- Voice: Why don't you just stop right there! A voice from behind them causes them to jump, and they slowly turn around to find the Poachers standing right behind them, with a Vaporeon and Flareon by their side. Poacher #1: I told you we should'a gotten thicker rope! Poacher #2: Now kids. Get away from the car and drop the keys. We'll be taking those back. Scott: NO WAY! BULBASAUR, USE SEED BOMB! Bulbasaur quickly forms a white energy sphere, glowing in front of its mouth, and it quickly fires several glowing sharp seeds out of it, which explode on impact, the force pushing one of the Poachers to the ground. Poacher #2: OW!! Poacher #1: You all right!? The Poacher gets up, now infuriated with the children. Poacher #2: THOSE STUPID KIDS!! THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DEALING WITH! I'M GONNA- The man stops mid-sentence, realizing that the kids have bolted away, running towards the closest cage. Poacher #2: AFTER THEM!!!! Flareon and Vaporeon rush after Scott and Jill, and begin firing their attacks, Hydro Pump landing a critical hit on Rhydon, and Flareon burning Bulbasaur with a Fire Blast attack. Scott: No, Bulbasaur! Jill: Rhydon! Scott and Jill run up to their Pokemon's side, only to look up and see Flareon and Vaporeon rapidly approaching. Jill: We don't have time for this! Send out another Pokemon! Go, Porygon! Scott: Uh... Go Electabuzz! The two trainers send out their respective Pokemon, and Jill returns Rhydon to its original Great Ball. Jill: Porygon, hold them off! Scott: Electabuzz, I know you won't listen to me, but I need you to help Porygon! Jill and Scott begin running away from the Flareon and Vaporeon, now with Jolteon and Raichu running not too far behind. Porygon begins trying to communicate with Electabuzz, but its cancelled out by Electabuzz. Everything about Electabuzz is focusing on the frightened Farfetch'd, all other sounds cancelled out. Everything else is blurred out, and all Electabuzz can see is the Farfetch'd. It suddenly reminds him of something, the cries of Farfetch'd turning into the cries of his own species. Suddenly, a flash-back is triggered through the point of view of Electabuzz. In place of the screaming Farfetch'd are instead young Electabuzz, with hot red flames burning around them. Electabuzz just stands there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, a dark shadow races across the flames, and an strange boy is seen. Paying absolutely no attention to the fire, the boy takes out a small red and white object, and throws it straight at Electabuzz. Electabuzz's pupils widen, as his body quickly begins changing. It turns a bright red color, and he begins shrinking. He closes his eyes, not knowing what had happend, and when his eyes open he finds himself in a tight dark area. Lost and confused, he begins screaming and banging on the walls. Suddenly, the flames become real as Flareon launches a Flamethrower attack right at its face. Electabuzz awakens from the flash-back just in time to avoid a Thunderbolt attack from Raichu. Electabuzz becomes filled with rage, and he suddenly angrily tells something to Porygon. Porygon understands what he is doing, and Porygon's body becomes surrounded in a crimson-red aura, as dark grey clouds begin to form. Rain begins pouring out of the puffy grey clouds, and Electabuzz gets his attack ready. Electabuzz shrieks, and an monstrous sized blast of bright electricity shoots out of his body, and into the sky. Only seconds later, a bolt two-times as large as before, comes shooting out of the sky, so big that it strikes all four opponents. The flash on impact is so bright that is could be from the whole island, nearly blinding Porygon. Scott: What WAS that!? And how did it just start randomly raining? Jill: I don't know, and it must have been Porygon's Rain Dance. That's probably a good sign. With nobody to be scene, Scott and Jill approach the biggest cage of Farfetch'd, and begin unlocking it. As soon as the door opens, the Farfetch'd squeal with excitement, and quickly fly out of their cage. Scott: You're free! Go!! Fly away! They quickly carry on to the next cage, and the next, and the next, until finally there is only one cage left. Scott: Alright, last one! As they begin unlocking the final cage, a cry from Porygon catches their attention. Once again, the Poachers stand there, looking more sinister than ever. Their hair wet and their clothes soaking wet. Poacher #2: WE ARE NOT GONNA LET STUPID KIDS PREVENT ME FROM BECOMING RICH! The Poachers begin running towards Scott, but suddenly a blast of thunder, identical to before, comes shooting out of the sky, hitting the hunters. Their bodies light up like an X-Ray, their skeleton being completely visible. Once the Electricity fades, the poachers stand their, their whole body electrocuted. Unable to move or even speak, they fall on their back, keeping the same position as before. Quickly, Electabuzz and Porygon run back over to Scott and Jill, both utterly shocked of what they just witnessed. Scott quickly regains his focus on the cage, and he finally manages to unlock the final cage. Dozens of Farfetch'd fly out, overjoyed that they're free. Scott: Yes... We did it! Jill: Yes.. But, first... Jill walks over to the poachers, as Scott follows. Jill: ...Them. Scott: Are they...? Jill: I think they're just temporarily paralyzed. But how to get rid of them for now. Scott and Jill begin thinking, before Jill gets inspired by the keys Scott was holding. Jill: I got it! With Rhydon's help, Scott and Jill carry the unconscious Poachers and their Pokemon over to the biggest cage, and they toss them in, locking the cage afterwards. Jill: This is what they get! And i'll just be holding onto these! Jill puts the keys in her pocket, and then begins petting her Porygon. Jill: We did it Porygon! Scott: We sure did! Isn't that right Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bulba!! Scott: And Electabuzz... Scott walks over to his Electabuzz, who is sitting down near a cage. Scott: Thank you for helping. I really appreciate it. Electabuzz glances away, causing Scott to return him to its Pokeball. Scott: I just don't understand that guy. Jill: Now... If we want the Farfetch'd to continue they're migrating, Porygon, you'd better use Sunny Day! Porygon does as it is told, and it becomes surrounded in a red aura once more, this time pushing the clouds away, showing the shining bright sun. The Farfetch'd look up, and they are all glad to finally continue their migration. Jill: There they go... Migrating is such a wonderful thing. In a year from now there will be more than double this amount of Farfetch'd! They both sit down on a rock to watch the Pokemon peacefully, when another Farfetch'd walks over to Scott and tugs on his sleeve. Scott: ...Farfetch'd? How come you aren't migrating like the others? Jill: That's strange... Maybe its too young. Jill walks over to the young Farfetch'd, and kneels down beside it. Jill: Don't you want to fly with the rest of them? They're not going to be here for a long time. Farfetch'd: Feeeetched! Jill: Yeah, I think it IS too young. Scott: I have an idea! Farfetch'd, would you like to travel with me and Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur! Farfetch'd smiles, and quickly nods his head up and down. Scott: Alright!! Scott takes out an empty Pokeball, and smiles. He throws the Pokeball towards the Pokemon, and the ball opens, as the Pokemon morphs into red mass and is sucked into the ball. The ball shakes three times, and a small spark emerges from the ball, as the episode ends, just as Scott grabs onto the ball and smiles. Category:Episodes